Through The Mist
by chibi kagome
Summary: When Kagome finds a mysterious jewel in the well house she undergoes a mysterious transformation. How will she and Inuyasha deal with her new look? Could this new Kagome be more helpful in finding the jewel shards? Find out here!
1. Default Chapter

Through the Mist  
  
Legal stuffs: I don't own Inuyasha and you've probably read this about 500 times so I'm not going to write anymore.  
  
Notes: I really hope you enjoy my Fanfiction. This is a first for me and I hope it turns out good! Have fun!  
  
~ Chapter 1: Kagome's Transformation ~  
  
Kagome was sitting on her bed contemplating her current situation. Inuyasha's time of month was coming up and she was worried about his safety. "Perhaps I should invite him here," she thought. Kagome blindly walked around her house until she wandered outside. She traveled through the bone gobbling well back to the Warring States period. There, as if he knew she was coming, was Inuyasha.  
  
"Finally you're back! We need to look for jewel shards!" Inuyasha seemed a little annoyed, but he was secretly happy to see Kagome.  
  
"If only once he wasn't such a jerk!" Kagome thought to herself, a little angry because of Inuyasha's rude welcoming. "Well I'm glad to see you too!" Kagome said annoyed. "You know Inuyasha, I was thinking. Your time of month is coming up soon and well...I just thought you might be safer staying in my time, with my family. No demons or Naraku or anything like that." Kagome blurted. Suddenly her face felt hot.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a blank look.  
  
"Sheez Kagome! Don't say that so loud! There could be people like Naraku listening in! Stupid girl! You're always so careless!" He said, but regretted it because of the hurt look on Kagome's face.  
  
"Well if I'm stupid than you're a jerk!" Kagome yelled, furious. She had been very polite to invite Inuyasha into her home to keep him safe, and this was how he was repaying her!?  
  
"All right, I'll go to your place if it'll make yah happy!" Inuyasha said, annoyed again.  
  
"Good." Was all Kagome could say.  
  
~~ The Troublesome New Moon ~~  
  
"Come on Inuyasha! Don't be so stubborn! You said you would come with me!" Kagome sounded kind of pouty, not what she had intended.  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Inuyasha hissed.  
  
Once back through the well, Kagome dragged Inuyasha into her house. "C'mon! It's supper time and I'm starved!"  
  
Inuyasha plopped down at the table, not saying anything.  
  
"Dinner is almost ready Kagome! Glad to see you Inuyasha!" Kagome's mother said happily.  
  
"Ow! Hey!" Kagome had just elbowed Inuyasha in the arm and cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh, eh- nice to see you too," he grumbled.  
  
The whole Higurashi family came down for dinner. Souta saw Inuyasha and basically jumped for joy. "All right! Inuyasha's here! Cool!" he shouted.  
  
Everyone gobbled down dinner and went off to do their own thing. The sun was setting and Inuyasha asked to be alone. Kagome nodded and went to her room. She would keep herself busy with homework. Not too long after Kagome entered her room had Inuyasha flung the door open and hovered over her making her angry. "Hey! I'm trying to do work!" Kagome said, frustrated.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha replied. He lay down on the floor, hands behind his head. Kagome had forgotten that he was human (kinda weird). After Kagome fried her brain on schoolwork she decided to relax, maybe watch a movie.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" she said.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Wanna watch a movie?" Kagome asked rather hopeful.  
  
"Mo-vie? What's a movie?" he asked stupidly.  
  
Kagome then showed Inuyasha the wonders of the 21st century.  
  
"How do they get the people in that little box?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome tried to explain everything as best she could, but it didn't do much good. She just told Inuyasha to watch the movie. Kagome rather enjoyed the baffled looks Inuyasha kept giving the TV screen!  
  
"Wow that was neat! Do it again!" Inuyasha said as if he were a little child.  
  
"All right! Settle down!"  
  
Kagome rewound the movie and watched it again with Inuyasha, finally noticing his black hair, brown eyes, and lack of dog ears. She blushed a little.  
  
"*sigh* Inuyasha is so handsome when he's human," Kagome quickly covered her mouth and blushed crimson. "Did he hear me?!" Kagome thought, angry out herself for letting something like that slip out. Inuyasha had stiffened at Kagome's remark and blushed a little, but pretended to be glued to the movie. Kagome always noticed the little things about people's moods. She stood up and walked out of the room, very embarrassed. "More homework will take my mind off of what just happened" Kagome thought. Of course Inuyasha stood up and followed Kagome to her room.  
  
"Go away," she said, still angry with herself.  
  
"What're you angry at me for?! I'm not the one who made that remark!" Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome blushed crimson again. "Look, I just need some time to myself. Maybe you could keep Souta company," Kagome said, hoping Inuyasha would leave.  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"Show him your sword or something," Kagome replied.  
  
"It's stupid when it doesn't transform," he said dumbly.  
  
"I think Souta would find it pretty cool!" Kagome said, still hopeful.  
  
"All right," Inuyasha huffed.  
  
Inuyasha spun around and walked out of her room. Kagome was glad he was gone. His appearance was driving her nutz! As Kagome turned back to her schoolwork, she noticed something glowing outside her window. Kagome lifted the window up curiously. "What could that be?" she asked herself. It was coming from inside the well. Kagome was beginning to think it was some sort of demon. She grabbed her bow and arrows from inside her pack and practically ran to the well. She was so curious that she forgot to get Inuyasha. Kagome approached the soft blue glow cautiously. Suddenly, she gave a small gasp. The glowing was coming from a beautiful blue jewel floating inside the well.  
  
"What is that?" Kagome whispered to herself. Then, as if by magic, the jewel turned a light purple.  
  
"The one who speaks, you have one wish. What is your desire?" said a misty voice. The words that the jewel spoke were so soft; only Kagome could have heard them. Inuyasha couldn't have because of his human form. A million different wishes flooded through Kagome's head: I wish Inuyasha wasn't such a jerk, I wish that Inuyasha would love me as I love him, I wish Kikyou was dead, etc.  
  
"I wish.hum.I wish that I was a hanyou like Inuyasha and that my demonic powers are gone on the night of the full moon." Kagome said. Kagome gave another gasp. "Did I really just wish for that!?" Kagome asked herself, rather alarmed.  
  
"As you wish," said the hazy voice.  
  
Then the jewel disappeared and the glow surrounding it now surrounded Kagome. Suddenly, the dim purple glow shot out from her in all directions and disappeared into the night. Kagome looked down at her hands, human hands. She remembered that it was the full moon. "I'm still human," she thought to herself. "I wonder how Inuyasha will take it when he finds out what I wished for."  
  
Kagome walked towards the house, thinking about her wish. "Is that really what I wanted? Would Inuyasha love me now that I am a hanyou? What will I look like? What powers will I possess? Will I still be Kikyou's reincarnation?" Kagome asked herself all these things as she walked through her back door. The sun was beginning to rise. "I have to find Inuyasha!" Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Back inside, Kagome frantically searched for the hanyou. "Where could he be!?" Finally she found him teaching Souta how to use a sword.  
  
"Pretty good for a shrimp!" Inuyasha remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Look outside!" Kagome said suddenly. Inuyasha glanced to Souta's window.  
  
"Sheez! It's finally time to be normal!" Inuyasha said relieved. "Do you guys mind!?" Souta leapt from his bed and ran out the door. "Well, what about you?"  
  
"I'm staying. I have to show you something," Kagome said nervous.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a blank look. The sun had rose. Inuyasha began to turn into a hanyou first. When he was done he asked Kagome what she wanted to show him.  
  
"I don't know when it's going happen bu-" Kagome was cut off because a purple glow began to form around her. Inuyasha blinked, rubbed his eyes, and blinked again. Now the light was solid, blocking Kagome from view. When it disappeared, there was Kagome, now a hanyou.  
  
"K-Kagome!?" Inuyasha whispered in disbelief. "What're you- how'd you- what the hell?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Kagome was probably now the most beautiful creature on the earth. She had two dog ears, each one of them carrying two very large hoop earrings. Her black hair was now flowing down to her knees, and her eyes were a brilliant aqua color. Her face was exactly as it had been when she was human. The most interesting thing about the hanyou Kagome was her outfit. She wore a sky blue tank top that was zigzagged at the bottom. Her skirt was a mix of different shades purple all smeared together in a beautiful design. It was almost like tie-dye. Kagome's bare feet and ankles poked out from under her flowing skirt. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare making Kagome blush O__o.  
  
"How did you get like that!?" Inuyasha asked, still baffled.  
  
Kagome explained everything from the Jewel to her wish. Inuyasha just kept staring at her.  
  
"What're you looking at?" Kagome asked timidly. "He stares at me like I'm the ugliest thing on this Earth!"  
  
"You're so...different. You wished to be a hanyou!? What a stupid idea! Now no one will accept you!" Inuyasha rattled on, but Kagome wasn't listening anymore. She had just earned herself less affection from Inuyasha because of her wish, or so she thought. "Well, at least you'll be more useful in a battle," Inuyasha remarked (but isn't Kagome already useful?). "She's so beautiful as a half demon. I have this weird feeling, like I want to touch her really badly or something" Inuyasha thought secretly. He walked up to Kagome and stood in front of her, rather close. Then Inuyasha slowly reached out his hand and felt Kagome's dog-ears. He didn't tweak them like she always did to him, just a few gentle strokes. Kagome blushed a little and looked into Inuyasha's eyes that were full of emotion. Kagome wasn't sure what kind of emotion.  
  
"And you did this for me?" It was more a question that Inuyasha asked himself, but Kagome answered softly.  
  
"Yes." Kagome's eyes were now filled with tears. "I thought that maybe if I became someone like you, that I could earn your affection, but I see no difference," she said, turning her head away to hide her tearstained face.  
  
"Kagome, you didn't have to become a hanyou to earn my affection. Heck! You already had it with your human self." "Oh shit! Why did I just say that?!" Inuyasha thought.  
  
Kagome's eyes became very misty and dazed when she looked at Inuyasha. She began to daydream:  
  
Kagome was standing there, on a hill, with Inuyasha beside her. His hands stroked her back gently as he gazed in the same direction as she. Kagome turned her gaze towards Inuyasha. She looked at him lovingly. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and smiled. They were both so happy together, a couple. ~end daydream~  
  
"Kagome? Kagome!? Hello!? Wake up!!!!" Inuyasha shouted at her.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry." Kagome replied. She was still all misty eyed from the daydream. She wished it would come true.  
  
~ End Chapter One ~  
  
Wow! That was my first fanfic! Plz send me e-mails @ galaxyhorse44@yahoo.com if you want to praise my hard work (or criticize. I'll take either). Also, feel free to give me new ideas because I plan to make this an ongoing fic. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Terrible Truth

Through the Mist  
  
Notes: Here's the second chapter in Through the Mist. Enjoy!  
  
~ Chapter 2: The Terrible Truth ~  
  
"What am I going to do?!" Kagome thought. What could she do? There was no going back on her wish now. Too many things were beginning to rush through Kagome's head. She couldn't stay in her time as a hanyou. There were too many odd things about her that people would begin to notice. First of all, there are the dog-ears. What crazy person walks around wearing dog-ears? It would draw too much attention. Second of all, there are the fangs. No human being has ever been known to have real vampire-like fangs. Sure, Kagome could just stop opening her mouth in public, but then there would be no more talking, smiling, or laughing. That thought was just too much for Kagome. "Oh what am I going to do?!" she sobbed.  
  
Inuyasha wanted to comfort her, but every time he opened his mouth, no words were formed. "What the hell would I say anyway?!" he thought. "I'm sorry you're a hanyou Kagome.It's really not that bad.even though everyone hates you for what you are. Well, except for me, of course, because I love you." Nope, that was definitely out of the question.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome had a thought. What were her mother and grandfather going to think? And Souta, how will he react? The tears stopped rolling down Kagome's cheeks.  
  
"What will I tell my mom?" She asked herself. "What will my family say?"  
  
Inuyasha was still at a loss of words. "I've got to tell my family. They need to know." Kagome turned and walked out of Souta's room. Inuyasha followed her. On their way downstairs Kagome snatched a hat and a long coat and put them on.  
  
"Kagome! What on earth are you wearing?! And are those fake vampire teeth I see?!" Ms. Higurashi exclaimed.  
  
"Mom, call Grandpa in here, and Souta. I need to tell you something."  
  
"I really don't see why you need Grandp-"  
  
"Please, just do it." Kagome interrupted.  
  
Ms. Higurashi followed the orders and called in her father and son. Kagome directed them all to sit down. She explained everything from the blue jewel in the well, to her transformation earlier that morning.  
  
"So you see," Kagome explained. "I'm not a human anymore. I'm a hanyou." Kagome removed the hat and coat showing off her new look. Everyone in the room, except for Inuyasha gasped.  
  
"This is quite an interesting phenomenon!" exclaimed Kagome's grandfather. Everyone just rolled their eyes.  
  
"Well dear," Ms. Higurashi began. "You certainly can't go to school looking like that. And don't worry, we'll think of some way to help you out."  
  
Kagome began to think again. She could just stay in the warring states period. At least being part demon was a normal thing back then. But then Kagome's thoughts turned towards her family. She wouldn't ever see them again.  
  
"I'm going to the past," Kagome decided. "I need some time to think."  
  
Inuyasha followed Kagome as she walked toward the well. He watched her face. She was deep in thought. He finally spoke.  
  
"Penny for you thoughts." He said.  
  
Kagome stopped and looked at him. His too-long hair was blowing in the morning breeze.  
  
"I was just thinking about what it will be like for me.as a hanyou."  
  
Inuyasha grunted.  
  
"It's not all fun and games." He said.  
  
Kagome wondered about his past. She wanted to know everything about him suddenly. Maybe it was just because she's new at this whole being a hanyou thing, but suddenly she felt like she really cared. She'd never thought much of Inuyasha's past before. All she knew was that it was really hard for him, not to be excepted into either group.human or demon. She also knew that she loved him with all her heart. And then there's Kikyou.  
  
"Tell me Inuyasha," Kagome said as they jumped into the dry well.  
  
"Tell you what?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
"About your past. I want to know everything."  
  
~ Back through the well ~  
  
"KAAAAGOOOOMEEEEEE!" Shippou squealed as he sprinted toward Kagome. "I MIIIISSEEEEEEED YOOOOOUUUUU!" Suddenly Shippou stopped running. He scanned Kagome's new form with huge eyes. Kagome stared back at him.  
  
"Kagome we're so glad to see yo-" Sango began to stare at Kagome also.  
  
"What's wrong with you people?" Inuyasha asked. "You act as if you've never seen a hanyou before.  
  
"Kagome is a hanyou?" Miroku began. "Wow! If it's even possible, you look even more beautiful than normal."  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes. Sango hit him over the head with her overly large boomerang.  
  
Kagome was still thinking about what she was going to do, where she was going to stay, how she going to continue her studies in school. She didn't like the baffled looks on Shippou's, Sango's, and Miroku's faces. Kagome wished she could just disappear into thin air, so no one would be confused. She wished that things were back to normal. She wished she'd never found that blue jewel.  
  
"I'm going away," Kagome said. A plan was forming in her head. Why couldn't she just disappear.walk away."I'm going on an adventure, and I don't want any of you to come with me.except for Inuyasha. I need some time to think, and having another half-demon come along would do me some good."  
  
Everyone just stared at Kagome. Inuyasha was staring too. "Go on an adventure with Kagome?! Is she crazy?! She's just gonna leave the rest of the group!?" But he did like the fact that she had wanted to go on the journey, alone.with him.  
  
~ End Chapter Two ~  
  
After thoughts: Hey! I'm still welcoming in praises and criticisms of my hard work! Just e-mail at galaxyhorse44@yahoo.com! Chapter three will be up soon! 


	3. Chapter 3 The Journey Begins

Through the Mist  
  
Notes: The 3rd chapter arth here! Everybody do a dancith! (sorry, getting shakespearian here! Lol!) Well, enjoy..  
  
~ Chapter 3: The Journey Begins ~  
  
Kagome carried her bag reminiscing about the huge turn fate has given her. Kagome walked on; not knowing where she and Inuyasha were headed.just somewhere.anywhere. Inuyasha was quite, like normal, and a little on edge, but Kagome took no notice. Inuyasha on the other hand was curious as to why Kagome was not babbling in his ear like normal.  
  
"Kagome? Are you there?"  
  
"Hm? Oh sorry, Inuyasha. I was just thinking."  
  
"You've been doing a lot of thinking lately."  
  
Kagome didn't answer him; she just kept walking.thinking again. She thought about how she was a half-demon. She thought about fate. She thought about that mysterious blue/purple jewel. It was so much like the Shikon No Tama, but yet, so different. She thought about her love for Inuyasha and how she brought him along on her little journey. She wondered where exactly she was headed, and so did Inuyasha.  
  
"Where are we going, Kagome?"  
  
"Um. I'm not sure."  
  
Kagome didn't want to tell Inuyasha her real reason for going on this journey. She wanted to be with him. Sure, she was always with him, but Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were there too. Kagome wanted to be alone with Inuyasha. She sort of smiled at that thought. Kagome didn't remember exactly when she fell in love with Inuyasha, but she would admit her love for him to herself, which is good enough.  
  
~ That Night ~  
  
Kagome lay out her sleeping bag. It was a perfect night. There was just a slight breeze that cooled the warm air. Inuyasha had gone off somewhere saying that he would be back later. Kagome wondered where he went as she slipped into her sleeping bag, but soon her thoughts were swept away and pleasant dreams replaced them.  
  
~ Morning ~  
  
Kagome awoke because of a wonderful smell traveling through her nose. There were flower petals of all colors sprinkled around and on top of her. Kagome reached up to scratch her head, but felt something in her hair. She pulled it off and examined it. 'It's a cherry blossom tiara.' Kagome thought. All the blossoms were perfectly tied to a long skinny twig. The tiara fit Kagome's head shape perfectly. She fastened it back on top of her head and looked around the campsite. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. Kagome stood up and went to the forest. 'He has to be around here somewhere.' Kagome jumped from tree to tree, enjoying every leap. 'So this is what is feels like.' she thought to herself. Kagome finally spotted Inuyasha. She smiled and jumped as quietly at she could. She landed right in front of him. Inuyasha was so surprised that he almost fell out of the tree. Kagome laughed.  
  
"It's not funny! You scared me half to death!"  
  
Inuyasha's infuriated look just made Kagome laugh harder.  
  
"I just- ha ha- wanted to- ha ha -thank you for- ha ha ha- the flowers."  
  
Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"W-what flowers?"  
  
Inuyasha was a terrible liar. His blushing face betrayed his thoughts.  
  
"They were very beautiful." Kagome stated. "And they smelled wonderful. Where ever did you find them?"  
  
Inuyasha's face only reddened. He would never admit that he was the one who sprinkled the flower petals on Kagome as she slept. Inuyasha said nothing.  
  
"Fine then, be stubborn." Kagome giggled. "Thanks again!"  
  
Kagome hopped down from the tree. She smiled as she walked back to the campsite. Inuyasha hopped off the tree and ran after Kagome. He finally reached her. Kagome kept quiet. She longed to say something more about the flowers, but torturing Inuyasha with silence was the only way she could get him to admit his actions.  
  
"Fine Kagome. You win." Inuyasha said softly. "I just thought that giving you flowers would make you stop thinking. Your silence is driving me crazy."  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
"It's hard not to think, Inuyasha. There's just so much on my mind."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. He understood, but he wanted the old carefree Kagome back. Sure, he liked the new Kagome, and if it's possible, Inuyasha thought that she was more beautiful than ever, but he wanted Kagome to be normal. He wanted her to be loud and cheery. He wanted Kagome to relax.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome raced back to the campsite, laughing the entire way. Inuyasha couldn't remember the last time he had laughed, or even had this much fun.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha didn't hear anything. He swiveled his ears around in all directions until he finally picked up the sound.  
  
"It's a creek, or maybe a river. Probably a small river." Inuyasha stated.  
  
Kagome's face brightened.  
  
"Wanna go for a swim?" she asked.  
  
A swim, with Kagome, in one of those weird outfits that Kagome called a "swimsuit"? Inuyasha thought that sounded great!  
  
"I dunno." He said.  
  
"Oh c'mon! It'll be fun!"  
  
"But I don't have one of those watch-ya-ma-call-it's to wear."  
  
Kagome pulled a boy's swimsuit out of her pack (not a speedo. ().  
  
"You mean a swimsuit?" Kagome asked. "This should be your size."  
  
Inuyasha gulped. Okay, Kagome had got him, but Inuyasha couldn't admit defeat.  
  
~ At the river ~  
  
"I can't believe you actually convinced me to go swimming." Inuyasha complained.  
  
"Get over it." Kagome said, annoyed.  
  
She had finally finished changing into her swimsuit. Kagome was ready to get nice and cooled off in the water. It was calling, no, screaming at her to just jump in.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "Do I really have to wear this?" Inuyasha complained again.  
  
"Yes, or your regular clothes will get wet." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha emerged from the brush in the woods. He set his clothes down next to Kagome's pack. Kagome couldn't wait any longer; she jumped right in the water!  
  
"BONSAI!" Kagome yelled as she leaped into the river.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. Kagome was kind of funny when she was having a good time. He waded in after her.  
  
"Hey! Let's play a game!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"What game?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"How about.TAG!"  
  
"Uh, what's tag?"  
  
Kagome sighed. She explained the whole game of tag to Inuyasha, including all the slang terms people use such as: no tag backs, no recalls, base, base germs, and last but not least, puppy guarding. Inuyasha's ears perked up at the term "puppy guarding". Kagome thought it was cute, but she kept a straight face.  
  
"Okay, let's start. There should be no base because we're only playing with two people." Kagome smiled and reached her hand out towards Inuyasha. "TAG! YOU'RE IT!" she yelled.  
  
Kagome swam away from Inuyasha as fast as she could. Inuyasha swam after her and got her leg.  
  
"TAG! Now you're it!" he said.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha went back and forth playing tag until they were too tired to swim around any longer. Kagome got out of the water and retrieved something from her bag. She got back in the water and set two bottles of something on the riverbank.  
  
"I wanted to wash my hair. You're welcome to use my shampoo and conditioner if you want, Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome squirted some shampoo out of the bottle and scrubbed it in her hair until her hair was white from the foam. She dived under the water and returned to the surface after she had rinsed all the soapsuds out of her hair. Inuyasha tried to do the same, but had some difficulty getting the shampoo out of the bottle. Kagome helped him get some in his hand, but he didn't know how to wash his hair with it.  
  
"Let me do it for you." Kagome said. "Turn around."  
  
Inuyasha did as he was told, and Kagome lathered the shampoo in his long, white hair. She was careful around his ears because she now knew exactly how sensitive they really were. Inuyasha loved the feeling; he thought it was just like getting a head massage. When Kagome was done, she shoved his head under water so he could rinse the suds out. Inuyasha returned to the surface coughing. Kagome giggled.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
"I had to get the shampoo out of your hair somehow." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Come here, you!"  
  
Inuyasha chased Kagome around in the water for a little bit, but he was unsuccessful in catching her. Kagome got out of the water and went to her bag to get a towel. She returned to the river with two towels; one for her, and one for Inuyasha.  
  
They both dried off and walked back to the campsite.  
  
~ End Chapter 3 ~  
  
After thoughts: Wow! Chapter 3! I'm cruising man! Well, I'm starting chapter 4 and because it is summer, it should be done soon! Yippee! * Jumps for joy * If you would like to compliment, criticize, question, or comment on my hard work please e-mail me at galaxyhorse44@yahoo.com. Thanks a bundle! 


	4. Mind Reading, Kagome's New Power

Through the Mist  
  
Notes: Hello everyone! This is the 4th chapter of through the mist! If you haven't read the other three chapters, I would strongly suggest that you do so. You would understand the story better if you read this fanfiction from the beginning onward. Well, enough talk, enjoy this chapter of "Through the Mist"!  
  
~ Chapter 4: Mind Reading,  
Kagome's New Power ~  
  
After Kagome had dried off, she changed back into her new clothes. Inuyasha did the same. Kagome was so happy. She couldn't believe how much fun Inuyasha could be, and spending all this time with him was adding to the entire splendor. Kagome couldn't stop smiling whenever she was around him. It seemed that the more she was around Inuyasha, the more she fell in love with him. She seemed to be more dazed now than ever, and Inuyasha couldn't help but notice.  
  
"Kagome, are you all right?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he felt her forehead.  
  
The touch of Inuyasha's hand on her forehead made her blush. His hands always seemed rough, but his touch was gentle.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, blushing to the roots of her hair.  
  
"You can't stop smiling!" Inuyasha stated.  
  
".Not that I'm complaining." Inuyasha thought. "Kagome is so pretty when she smiles."  
  
If it was possible, Kagome's blush became more crimson than before.  
  
"Do you really think I'm pretty when I smile?" Kagome asked quietly, waiting for Inuyasha to take back what he said.  
  
"What are you talking about? I never said that!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"Wait a minute. Inuyasha is right!" Kagome thought. "His lips didn't move, but I heard his voice! What's going on?!"  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Snap out of it!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
".No! It couldn't be."  
  
"Inuyasha! Think something! Quickly! I need you to think something!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"What? What are you talking about woman?" Inuyasha was becoming very confused. First of all, Kagome had somehow known that he thought that she was pretty when she smiled, and now she wanted him to think something! This was too weird.  
  
"Inuyasha! Think something now!" Kagome insisted.  
  
"Why in the 7 hells does Kagome want me to think something?" Inuyasha thought.  
  
Kagome let out a gasp. She stared at Inuyasha dumbfounded.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome just kept staring.  
  
"Kagome! Hello! Are you there?!" Inuyasha waved a frantic palm in front of Kagome's frozen face.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I think I can read minds."  
  
A million things were running through Kagome's head. But the one thing that stood out the most was, "This must be one of my hanyou powers!"  
  
"No way! There is just no frickin way that you can read minds!" Inuyasha said, dumbfounded. "Only full demons have been known to have that power, and there are only a handful out there!"  
  
Kagome smiled almost deviously.  
  
"Well, let's put my power to the test, shall we?" Kagome said.  
  
"Fine then. What am I thinking?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome concentrated for a moment.  
  
"There is just no way that she can have mind reading powers!" Inuyasha's brain screamed.  
  
"You're thinking that I don't have psychic powers." Kagome stated confidently.  
  
"Feh. I'm just predictable." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome smiled evilly again. "I doubt it."  
  
"Oh really? You're doubting me then? Well, why don't you ask me a question, and then I'll answer it in my brain?"  
  
"Fine by me!"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment. She had to think of a hard enough question. It couldn't be a yes or no question because she had a fifty-fifty chance of answering it correctly. It couldn't be something that she already knew. And she didn't think that Inuyasha would want it to be personal. She finally thought of the perfect question.  
  
"What is your favorite color?" Kagome asked.  
  
(Okay people, I don't really know Inuyasha's favorite color, so work with me here!)  
  
"Yellow." Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Your favorite color is yellow." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha blinked in disbelief. She could have just guessed it, but that was highly unlikely.  
  
"Ask me another question." Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"I have a better idea. Pick a number between 1 and 1,000 and think about it." Kagome said, proud that she had finally found an idea that would make Inuyasha realize her new talent.  
  
Inuyasha contemplated for a moment. "Hm.What should I pick? I'm going to pick 794."  
  
"You thought 794." Kagome stated with a goofy grin on her face.  
  
Inuyasha blinked, rubbed his eyes, and blinked again. "I can't believe it! It can't be! Kagome must really be able to read minds!"  
  
"I'm glad you finally realized that I was right, Inuyasha." Kagome giggled.  
  
Inuyasha thought about Kagome's new mind-reading power. Suddenly, realization struck him. Kagome was now able to probe his mind. She could read his thoughts, his deepest darkest secrets. If he was keeping something hidden from her, Kagome could probe his mind for the secret. She could find out anything about him. Inuyasha had to draw a few boundaries so that he could keep his privacy.  
  
"Hey Kagome. I was just thinking-"  
  
Kagome interrupted him. "I know what you want, and I would be happy to set some boundaries."  
  
Inuyasha scowled at her.  
  
"Okay, rule number one: you can't probe my mind for any personal thoughts I may have. Rule number two: you can't "listen in" on conversations I might have-"  
  
Kagome interrupted him again. "Wait, how would I do that?"  
  
Inuyasha huffed. "Well, you know when you're talking to someone, you're thinking right? You have to think about everything you're going to say, and when the other person says something, you're listening to them, and you're thinking about what just came out of their mouth. That's what I mean."  
  
Kagome nodded her head. She understood now even though Inuyasha's explanation was rather confusing.  
  
"Rule number three: you can't just read my mind when you ask me a question. If I don't want to answer it, then you could just read my mind and get the answer. That's not fair to me."  
  
Kagome, once again, nodded her head. She was happy to follow those rules. They weren't very restricting, and she didn't want to embarrass Inuyasha by finding out something personal about him.  
  
"So you'll agree to them?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
~ End Chapter 4 ~  
  
After Thoughts: Yay! Another chapter finished! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm open to questions, comments, etc. Just e-mail me at galaxyhorse44@yahoo.com! I'll see you soon!! 


End file.
